Benutzer Diskussion:Admiral Ackbar/Archiv7
Blubb Kannste mal kurz kommen? Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 12:21, 7. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Ding Pandora Diskussion 23:48, 10. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Dong? Pandora Diskussion 17:35, 25. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Blubb. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 20:55, 29. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::Blubb! Einladung nicht bekommen? Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 17:30, 3. Dez. 2009 (CET) Portale = Vorlagen? Hallo, ich habe es schon Ben gefragt, aber der wusste es auch nicht. Kann es sein, dass die Portale bzw, die Jedipedia-Namensräume auch gleichzeitig Vorlagen sind? Bitte gib mal ein. Dann passiert das: von [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 14:20, 11. Sep. 2009 (CEST) mit nowiki getaggt Weißt du warum das so ist? Mit der Hauptseite geht das auch: von [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 14:20, 11. Sep. 2009 (CEST) mit nowiki getaggt Ich bitte um Aufklärung. Und viel Glück für deine Klausuren. Die anderen Admins sollen sich vllt auch mal melden. Ben, braucht sich ja nicht zu melden, der weiß das ja auch nicht. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 14:11, 11. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Jede Seite lässt sich auf anderen Seiten einbinden wenn man sie nur zwischen geschweifte Klammern setzt. Bei Artikeln geht das auch, man muss nur einen Doppelpunkt voransetzen. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 14:20, 11. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::hm... gut danke, dmk_ Ich war nur ein bisschen erschrocken^^ --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 14:33, 11. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Verschieben? Hi Ackbar, wie geht es dir? Ich hoffe, dass du einen angenhemen Sommer hattest?^^ So nun zu meiner Frage: Wie geht das Verschieben von Artikeln? Ich möchte z.B. nicht immer einen ganzen neuen Artikel verfassen, nur weil ein Rechtschreibfehler im Artikelname vorleiegt. Liebe Grße,Darth Hate 19:15, 16. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Über jedem Artikel müsste rechst oben neben bearbeiten und Versionen ein Reiter "verschieben" sein. Einfach da drauf klicken und den gewünschten neuen Titel eingeben. Auf keinen Fall den Text einfach zum neuen Namen kopieren, dadurch geht die Versionsgeschichte verloren. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:25, 16. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Vielen Dank, Ackbar. Natürlich war es nicht mit bösen Absichten verbunden-ich wusste es nur nicht besser. Wird nicht wieder vorkommen^^ Ich weiß ja jetzt wie es geht. Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 19:27, 16. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Hallo Ackbar, ich weiß, dass ich noch ein sehr junges Jedipedia Mitglied bin, aber fragen kostet ja nichts. Wäre es möglich, dass ich Move-Rechte erhalte? Es ist nämlich doch ein wenig nervig, immer betteln oder warten zu müssen, dass etwas verschoben wird. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 18:56, 2. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::::Geht in Ordnung. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:00, 2. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::::Okay, dankeschön. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 19:10, 2. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Artikel nominieren hi ackbar, ich wollt fragen, ob ihc ohne anmeldung Artikel nominieren darf. ich möcht mich nicht anmlden, aber hab so ein paar gute artikel gefunden, aber weis nich ob ich die nominierne darf. vile grüße, 88.130.122.237 17:41, 18. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Ja, man darf auch unangemeldet einen Artikel nominieren, nur darf man ihn dann keine Pro-Stimme geben. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:42, 18. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Solltest du noch einmal Artikel zur Wahl stellen, denk bitte daran, in diesm Artikel die Vorlage , bzw. einzufügen. Viele Grüße, 'Lord Tiin' Nachricht? Artikel 17:59, 18. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Lizenzverletzungen Bitte nimm bei den Lizenzverletzungen Fanfiction Monster Wiki raus, ja. Ich hab den fall meiner Meinung nach geklärt. [[Benutzer:Yoda20|'Matoro']][[User Talk:Yoda20|Talk]] 'The Legend goes on' 17:00, 19. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Habs ist Archiv verschoben. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:13, 19. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Gelöschte Artikel Hi Ackbar, könntest du bitte Imperialer Flak-Turm wiederherstellen? Der Artikel war nämlich soweit komplett. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 13:36, 23. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Ist wieder da. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:04, 23. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Dankeschön. :-) Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 14:06, 23. Okt. 2009 (CEST) The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie) Wo muss ich die Quelle für die Änderungen an The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie)? Muss ich einen neuen Abschnitt einrichten, oder gehört die Quelle in ''Weblinks? Gruß, - Backup 09:34, 1. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Direkt in die Zusammenfassungszeile Pandora Diskussion 09:47, 1. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Danke! - Backup 09:53, 1. Nov. 2009 (CET) Löschungen Hey Admiral Ackbar! Mir ist klar, dass das Zitat nicht sehr aussagekräftig war...aber wieso löscht du den Anhang bei "Elis Herlot"? Das steht bei sehr sehr sehr vielen Charakter-Artikeln... Liebe Grüße Ghorm Fett 16:37, 1. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Ein Zitat sollte den Charakter der beschriebenen Person darstellen, nicht einfach nur ein Satz sein, den die Person mal gesagt hat oder zu ihr gasagt hat. Und dieser "... und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann leben sie noch heute"-Sätze gehöhren auch ein keine Enzyklopedie, mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass es gar nicht stimmt, das nicht bekannt ist, was danach passiert, der taucht nämlich noch in anderen Quellen auf, die nur noch nicht in den Artikel eingebaut sind. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:44, 1. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::hmm recht du hast mein junger Padawan:)....aber in manchen Fällen z.B bei einigen Klonsoldaten gibt es keine weiteren Quellen und wird es in naher Zukunft wohl auch nicht geben..da könnte man doch diesen "und wen sie nicht..." - Satz schreiben um den Atikel abzurunden, oder? Liebe Grüße Ghorm Fett 16:49, 1. Nov. 2009 (CET) Offizielle Quellen Gilt das auch für reale Personen,Bilder? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi (Diskussion • Beiträge) 12:51, 8. Nov. 2009 (CET)) :Bilder von realen Personen brauchen eine Quelle, dies muss jedoch keine offizielle Quelle sein, in diesem Fall kann das Bild z.B. auch von der Homepage der Person konnen, evt. auch auf der Wikipedia. (Theoretisch kannst du die Person auch selbst fotographieren und das Bild dann hochladen.) Es muss ber sicher sein, dass das Bild auch wirklich diese Person zeigt, wesshalb Bilder aus irgendwelchen Foren oder so evt. nicht in Ordnung sind. Bei Artikel über real Personen sollte man schon angeben, wo die Informationen herstammen, aber nicht als Quelle, sondern in Abschnitten Weiterführende Literat (selten) und Weblinks sowie evt. als Einzelnachweise. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:01, 8. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Gut,danke.Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi 13:50, 8. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Gerade wenn man die Bilder allerdings von einer Homepage holt, muss man einen genauen Link angeben, am besten zu der Seite, auf der man das Bild findet (so dass man nicht erst noch suchen muss) und am besten auch einen Direktlink. Ausserdem muss man bei sowas mit Lizenzen aufpassen, dass man da die richtige nimmt. Pandora Diskussion 14:03, 8. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::Ooh,ich denke ich lese mir das alles noch genau durch bevor ich erneut Dateien hochlade.Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi 17:10, 8. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::::Bilder von Schauspielern kann man auch mit nicht offiziellen Quellen belegen, aber nicht von Schauspielern, die grad ihre SW-Rolle spielen, weil dass dann ja wieder ein Bilder der Rolle ist. Pandora Diskussion 17:15, 8. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::::Natürlich,da hätte ich dran denken müssen.Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi 20:10, 8. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::::::Also den Richtlinien zufolge ist http://www.lucasarts.com auch eine Offizielle Quelle oder?Lucasrarts ist ja ein Unternehmen von Lucas. Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi 16:08, 18. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::::::Natürlich sind Seiten von Unternehmen, die an Lucas Licensing angeschlossen sind, offiziell. Pandora Diskussion 17:25, 18. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::::::::Gut, danke.Das war auch meine letzte Frage zu diesem Thema. Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi 20:34, 18. Nov. 2009 (CET) Frage Hallo Admiral Ackbar, wieso kann man nicht sofort ein Archiv erstellen wenn man neu ist? Fast niemand dich kennt und bis die Diskussionseite 32kb groß ist kann man lange warten. MfG Durge 00:19, 15. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Archive dienen dazu, überfüllte Diskussionesseiten zu leeren. So lange eine Diskussionsseite noch nicht überfüllt ist, gibt es also auch noch keinen Grund, ein Archiv anzulegen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 00:21, 15. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Das ganze ist eben eine technische Sache, dass manche Browser Probleme beim Senden grösserer Datenmengen Probleme bekommen können. Daher kommt die technische Grenze von 32kb. Pandora Diskussion 00:26, 15. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Mein Browser zuckt beim bearbeiten von Anakin Skywalker, wenn ich nicht gerade abschnitte bearbeite. MfG 07:34, 15. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::Das ist aber doof weil man solange seine Diskussionseite nicht machen kann. MfG Durge 10:24, 15. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::::Warum nicht? Schau mal in der Archivdatei JJD-25A. MfG 11:01, 15. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::::Natürlich darfst du deine Diskussion gestalten, aber du darfst keine Inhalte daraus löschen. Pandora Diskussion 14:45, 15. Nov. 2009 (CET) Beitraglöschung Wieso wurde mein Beitrag über X2 bis auf einen Satz gekürzt und dann als schnell zu löschen markiert? Ich finde es unerhört, dass ein Beitrag, an dem ich den ganzen Tag gesessen und sogar die Kampagne nochmal durchgespielt habe, einfach gelöscht wird. Admiral Onasi 18:39, 20. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Was habe ich bitte gekürzt? Der war schon so kurz als du ihn eingestellt hast. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:40, 20. Nov. 2009 (CET) ARC-170 Hi, erstmal danke für die Hilfe für die Quellen usw. bei dem Bild (ARC-170 Technik.jpg). Kann ich es wieder in den Artikel einfügen? (ARC-170 Sternjäger) --Mexl17 15:00, 21. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Der Artikel hat eine sehl lange Infobox, was dazu führt, dass ein Bild bei einer schmalen Bildschirmeinstellung mit sehr nah an die Infobox ranrutscht und der Text gequetscht wird. Das sieht nicht gut aus, desshalb braucht der Artikel erst mehr Text, bevor ein zweites Bild rein sollte. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:03, 21. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Gut, ok dann mach ich mich mal auf die Suche nach Infos! Aber weitere Bilder kann ich schonmal im Voraus hochladen , oder nicht? Außerdem wollte ich noch wissen ob es verboten ist Bilder von Wookiepedia zu kopieren, denn sonst würde ich da noch nach Bilder schauen! --Mexl17 15:22, 21. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Wookieepedia zählt nicht als offizielle Quelle, darf also nicht als Quelle benutzt werden. Wenn du ein Bild von der Wookieepedia hochlädst, musst du nachweisen können, aus welcher Quelle es tatsächlich stammt (Buch, Comic etc.) Gruß, 15:25, 21. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::Wäre es also erlaubt Bilder der Wookiepedia zu kopieren und dann die Quelle die dort angeben ist mit zu "kopieren"? --Mexl17 15:28, 21. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::::Nein. Du müsstest diese Quelle besitzen um zu kontrollieren, ob das Bild tatsächlich aus der angegeben Quelle stammt. Viele Grüße, 15:30, 21. Nov. 2009 (CET)